Conduit to Vampire
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: In this Rosario Vampire crossover. Tsukune discovers the powers of a conduit and must use them to protect himself and his friends at Yokai academy. Take place during Season 2.


Conduit to Vampire

Chapter 1

Lightning and a Conduit

Okay, as the tital and description say. This is a Rosario+Vampire/Infamous story. Now in terms of timeline, this takes place just after Infamous 2 and will take place during season 2 of R+V. This means No D.U.P. But other Conduits may appear later on and Tsukune's cousin will be 1 as well. Now, this fic will be a Tsukune x Harem fic. However, the members of the harem will change depending on Tsukunes Karma, which you, the Readers will effect by reviewing. Now then... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a warm summer night in Japan. Most people in the quiet suburb where our story begins. Most, but not him. Not Tsukne Aono, the Human turned Ghoul was sitting on his roof in deep thought.

'What am I going to do?' The raven haired boy asked himself while looking at the lock and chain on his right wrist.

"Thinking about your friends?" Came the voice of a young girl. Tsukune looked to his left to see his cousin Kyoko. The short-haired girl was climbing a later on to the roof and going over next to her cousin.

"Kyo-chan? Arent you going on a trip to Okinawa with your parents for vacation tomorrow?" Tsukune asked as Kyoko sat down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Kyoko replied. "Besides, we're leaving early in the morning and your next term at Yokai starts while we're gone. So we won't be able to talk face to face for a while." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tsukune replied.

"So what's got you so stressed, Tsuki?" Kyoko asked the still distressed boy.

"Well, it's the holy lock." Tsukune said deciding to confide in his cousin.

"You mean that thing that keeps Moka-san's blood from killing you? What about it" Kyoko asked.

"Well, what if it holds back my strength too much? What if it breaks during a fight because of that and I end up..." He couldn't finish. Not that he needed to. Kyoko knew Tsukune's greatest fears were that he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends and the lock breaking causing him to attack them. Or worse.

"It's okay." Kyoko said putting her hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You just have to remember, you're not alone. You've got Moka-san and the others. And I'm always here for moral support." She said smiling.

"Thanks Kyo-chan." Tsukune said as he hugged her. Just a purple aurora filled the sky. The 2 were mesmerized by the site before them. After about 3 minutes the aurora disappeared.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsukune said with a yawn before he looked at his watch and saw that it was 1 a.m. "You should probably get some rest." He said as the 2 bid goodnight.

The next morning, Tsukune woke up at 10:00 and went out for a run. Ordinarily during his runs, he began to feel the burn around an hour in. However this time he noticed something strange. He had been running for a good 2 hours and still had plenty of energy.

Tsukune was still somewhat distracted by his fears. So much so, that notice that he was running straight for a chain link fence once he reached the city. When he looked up to notice the fence, instinct took over as he jumped and kicked off a wall before grabbing the top of the fence and flipping over it.

Tsukune landed flat on his feet in surprise. "Where did that come from?" He asked himself. He knew that Moka's blood made him stronger and faster. But from what he understood, even Vampires had to train become as agile as Moka was and here he was pulling of what he just did like it was nothing.

Later when he got home we went up to his room to get some rest. As soon as he tried to turn on the light in his room, he noticed the bulb was out. He unscrewed the bulb only to feel electricity shock him. But he wrote it off.

He opened his desk to get a spare bulb. As he grabbed the bulb by the metal part, it began to glow in his hand. He dropped the bulb in shock and then looked at his hand to see there was white electricity in it. He calmed down a little while still breathing heavily and pointed his hand at a soda can and blasting at it.

"Okay, calm down. You can shoot lightning now. What to do?" He asked himself. "Moka-san!" he exclaimed going over to his phone and dialing Moka's number. The phone rang for a little before Tsukune got her voicemail. "Damn it! You always get the voicemail when it's important." He put his phone down.

"Okay, think, you're suddenly an electric man." He said before it hit him. He rushed over to his computer and did a search for 'electric man' and their it was a webpage dedicated to a man named 'Cole Macgrath.' the so-called 'electric man' he read about a couple of years ago.

Apparently, Macgrath was something called a 'Conduit'. A type of human who gained super powers after absorbing something called ray field energy and gained the ability to control electricity in most forms. Some sources even claimed he could use the electrical waves of the brain to read minds.

But what amazed him the most, was reading how Macrath was given vampire blood. However rather than becoming a ghoul and losing control. The blood gave him new vampire like powers.

Tsukune sat back in his desk chair. "Okay, so even if I am a conduit. Where could I have come in contact with..." He began before realising. "The Aurora." He said in a whisper before he picked up his phone and began to dial.

"Hello?" The voice of Kyoko came from the phone.

"Kyo-chan. Glad I got you." Tsukune said.

"Tsuki. I was just about to call you something weird is going on with me." Kyoko said.

"Let me guess. You're suddenly really agile and weird thing start happening when you get around electrical sockets or light bulbs." Tsukune said in an assuming tone.

"Actually, it's neon signs for me. But, yeah." Kyoko replied. "So you have any idea what's going on?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. Do a quick web search for 'electric man' and call me back." Tsukune said as Kyoko did just as she was told.

"So you think this could solve your little 'problem'?" Kyoko asked after calling him back.

"I don't know. I'm going to call the Headmaster and see what hee thinks. In the meantime you should keep me up to date on any new powers you get." He said as the 2 bid told each other goodbye and hung up their phones.

Afterwards, Tsukune called the Headmaster of Yokai to ask him about the holy lock. Reluctantly it was explained to Tsukune the true purpose of the lock was to ease the transition between human and Vampire which normally took 9 months. When the Headmaster was informed that Tsukune was a conduit, he told the boy that his new-found healing abilities would speed up the process making okay for him to remove the lock at that moment.

Once he removed the lock, Tsukune could feel his strength triple. Suddenly he could create pulses of energy, shoot electrified grenades and rockets from his hands, glide with just the energy in his hands and feet, and even create grapples of lighting.

But what truly amazed him where his Vampire abilities. He could see hear and smell much better. His strength and speed were now comparable to Moka's. And most amazing of all. He could now transform himself in to a swarm of bats for short periods of time and even break some off from his body and see whatever they could.

It had now been 3 weeks since Tsukune got his powers and he was now headed back home from the rock quarry he had been training at. All of a sudden he saw a fire truck drive past him. Out of curiosity, he used the rooftops to fallow the truck.

When the truck reached its destination. Tsukune saw a building engulfed in flames. The fire fighters were trying their best to put it out when they heard screaming coming from 1 of the upper floors. 1 of the firemen explained to the others that floor was unreachable due to the stairs collapsing.

'This is bad. The person on that floor could end up dying. With my powers I could save them. But I could end up exposing myself.' Tsukune thought to himself as he watched the flames.

(Karmic decision point. Rush in to save a life. Or walk away and make sure to preserve Tsukune's secret.)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And that is the end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Now this is important the Karmic point are tied directly in to the reviews. You decide whether Tsukune will take the path to hero or Infamous. So please review and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
